


Our Night Together

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Game, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the hell of that STEM shit and I’m pretty sure before, I’ve loved you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Night Together

Sebastian found himself surprised he ended up here. Trying to avoid the bars and the liquor stores, he had been driving around for a good hour or so, fighting with his urge to pick up a bottle and collapse to his kitchen floor but things had changed after the events of STEM. His life suddenly seemed so much more important now, especially when he was able to touch Joseph’s face, knowing his partner had survived the shot. Knowing Joseph was alive and they both had returned to the real world, Sebastian made it a point to quit his drinking, to quit obsessing over the past that he couldn’t change no matter how many times he stared at the photographs of happy times, wishing he could just be transported back in time.

He felt silly now, realizing that all his time in the past made him miss the man in the present who was constantly there for him, even if reporting him to AI didn’t seem like Joseph cared at the time, but he did. Hell, through STEM his partner was there when he could be, having his back, willing to put a gun through his own head to save himself from trying to kill Sebastian again. “It’s better this way.” Bullshit it was. Joseph was the only one he could truly trust and count on in that hell, even outside it, Joseph was always there, even at four in the morning when he needed someone to listen too, someone to just tell him this was reality.

Now standing outside Joseph’s apartment at one a.m. Sebastian felt hesitant to knock. When he couldn’t bring his hand up to knock on the wood, he settled for the spare key Joseph had given him after their time spent in the hospital to check for any injuries and make sure they were sane enough to return home.  
The door creaked opened, Sebastian wincing as it sounded far louder in the dark, quiet apartment. He half expected Joseph to round the corner with his handgun pointed at him, but as he closed and locked the door, kicking off his shoes, he found it quiet. He wasn’t really surprised. Joseph was probably sleeping in his bed, so Sebastian took the couch as he always did back in those old days.

When he came through the archway to the small sitting room, he could see the silhouette of a man collapsed on the couch. Curious, Sebastian flicked on the small table light, Joseph’s peaceful face suddenly illuminated in the dim orangey light. His glasses were crooked on his face, mouth slightly open to breathe…old pictures of him and Sebastian splayed over the ground and a few on his chest. Furrowing his brows, Sebastian picked up a photo, his confusion breaking into a smile. This one was a wonderful reminder of their first day as partners. Joseph looked even smaller then him back in those days, his own shaven features making him shake his head. In the photo, his elbow was resting on Joseph’s shoulder, leaning on the younger detective while Joseph tried to keep straight and proper. The look of discomfort and forced smile nearly made Sebastian laugh.

Quietly, he gathered the photos up and set them in a neat pile on the small glass coffee table in front of the small television. Even in the dim light, Sebastian could see the dust particles on it. Unless Sebastian made him, Joseph wasn’t much of a TV watcher. A good book or just lounging outside was enough to keep Joseph busy for an entire day.  
When Sebastian turned back to Joseph, he stilled his hand just as he was about to shake him awake. He shouldn’t, knowing this was probably one of the only nights Joseph was actually getting a good night’s rest. Still, from the look of Joseph’s neck, he didn’t look at all comfortable. Thus, carefully, he slid his arms underneath the younger man, gently lifting him up. Joseph muttered something, his head lolling to rest his cheek against Sebastian’s chest, but he didn’t wake.

Since the rest of the apartment was dark, Sebastian barely made it to Joseph’s bedroom without dropping him, however, he ended up stubbing his toe on the doorframe, nearly making him drop Joseph just short of the bed but thankfully he was able to get his balance and keep Joseph from a rude awakening. Swallowing down the yelp of pain, he carefully laid Joseph on his bed. He kept his sigh of relief quiet as he removed Joseph’s glasses, setting them on the nightstand and Sebastian sighed again; glad to see his mission was complete.

He turned around, dreading the trek back to the living room in the dark, when his heart fell, hearing Joseph’s whisper from behind him. “…Seb? Mm, what are you doing here?”  
Sebastian turned back around, offering Joseph a guilty smile even if he couldn’t see it. “Just…just didn’t wanna be alone.”

“Oh…you aren’t going back to the couch are you?”

“Yeah. You don’t have another bed.”

Joseph reached out blindly in front of him before resting his hand on Sebastian’s arm. “Stay here, with me.”

“…share the bed?”

“Yes.”

Sebastian slipped his arm from Joseph’s hold but instead of pulling away completely, he threaded his fingers with Joseph’s still gloved hand. “Sure, but lemme go turn off the light I turned on to see ya.”

“Alright.”

Sebastian kept his hands in front of him to make sure he didn’t hit anything else while he cursed himself in his mind. He had woken Joseph, then again, now he was offered a nice bed instead of the old couch even Joseph said was lumpy and uncomfortable. How he had managed to fall asleep on it time and time again, he didn’t know, actually, it was probably the alcohol that made the couch feel like a cloud.

When the light was off and Sebastian was making his way back to the bedroom, he was glad to see Joseph had a light on for him. The bedroom, like the rest of the apartment, wasn’t big but it wasn't cramped either. It was just the right size to fit a decent sized dresser, two nightstands and the bed which actually took up most of the room and on the bed was Joseph dressed down into his pajamas which consisted of a cotton white and blue stripped button down with matching pants. “Thanks.” Joseph said as he slid under the covers.

“Thanks?” Sebastian blinked. “For what?”

“Bringing me to bed.” He rubbed the back and side of his neck. “I can already feel a kink coming on.”

Sebastian shrugged. “You’re welcome, I guess.”

Joseph smiled lazily up at him then turned down the covers, patting the space beside him. “C’mon. You need sleep too.” Sebastian sighed as he stripped his clothes, choosing just to sleep in his boxers. It wasn’t as strange as it should have been, Joseph seeing him mostly naked, but Joseph had seen much more when the younger man had to help him out of his clothes that his tired and drunken limbs couldn’t do.

He sat on the bed, flicked off the light, laid down and Joseph pulled the covers over him and when Sebastian closed his eyes to try and sleep, the warmth of another body pressing against him made him blink his eyes open again. “Joseph?”

“…it’s childish, I know, but can…can you hold me tonight?”

Shifting slightly, Sebastian was able to slide his arms around his partner, holding him close, Joseph’s heartbeat matching his as they laid in silence. “How’ve you been coping?”

Sebastian asked, his thumb absently drawing circles on Joseph’s shoulder.

“Alright…you?”

“Fine.”

Joseph shifted in the dark and Sebastian felt slightly moist lips against his cheek. “This is real.” Joseph said. “We’re both alive.”

Sebastian turned to look at him, eyes locking and he found his hand moving on its own as he cupped Joseph’s cheek. “I think…I’m gonna need more proof.” With that, he laid his own, rough lips to Joseph’s. Just the feel of someone else’s lips against his again was enough to make him believe this was real; the quiet groan Joseph gave off helping as well. “Seb.” Joseph breathed and Sebastian blinked, realizing through their kissing, he’d ended up on top his partner. “Do you…” he bit his lip. “Do you love me?”

“Yes.” Sebastian said without a thought then explained as Joseph opened his mouth to ask something else. “Ever since the hell of that STEM shit and I’m pretty sure before, I’ve loved you. I didn’t realize it at all until all of it happened, but you were always there for me, putting up with my drunken ass.” He wrapped his arms around Joseph, rolling back to his side to hold him close. “You had my back multiple times in that hell and even out of it, you were still there for me. I hate how it took for me to almost lose you to realize my feelings for you but thankfully, I didn’t lose you.” He kissed him again, squeezing him gently. “Instead, I found you.”

Joseph’s sudden laugh made Sebastian jolt back a bit. “I’m sorry.” He said with a cough. “It’s sweet and all but so very cheesy.” He pulled Sebastian back to him. “But, I like it.” He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck to yank him down into a deep kiss. “And…now that you found me, will you keep me?”

“What are you, a dog?” he chuckled. “But yeah, I will. I’m gonna keep ya.” He threaded his fingers in the back of Joseph’s hair.

“Good.”

Sebastian went in for another kiss, but Joseph stopped him with is hand as he turned to yawn. “Oh yeah.” He shook his head. “Forgot what time it was.”

Joseph turned back to him. “Then, let’s sleep and tomorrow you can cook breakfast and massage my neck.”

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at him then smirked, rolling his eyes. “Yes dear.”

“Good and after that, I’ll gladly repay the favor with a full out massage, Lord knows you need it.” Joseph’s hand ran over his back. “You’re far too tense.”

“Yeah, I know. Can’t help it. Still expectin’ the world to change, ya know? Fall away back to that crumbled, destroyed version”

“I do.” He curled up against him. “But it won’t happen.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything else as he securely wrapped his arms around Joseph’s thin body, resting his cheek atop Joseph’s head. When he closed his eyes, he finally was able to sleep without worrying, without fear. He knew this was real, the body in his arms too soft and warm to be anything but real.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don’t know where this came out of, but I’m blaming this song I was listening too on repeat. It’s called Perfect Day by Supercell and, I dunno, just made me write this XD


End file.
